zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In My Dreams
Many have already heard of my story, how I became the city´s first police officer rabbit However, it was also a journey where I discovered something more important Not many would expect a rabbit like me to enjoy the company of a fox But I´m not prejudiced anymore, instead I like to think outside the box From friendship to true love, it was quite the metamorphosis So many crimes we stopped during our years as officers I still memorize those moments while I´m sleeping here on my bed back home With my beloved Nick lying there too by my side In my nightgown and bunny slippers, with both of us wrapped in a blanket He has the pillow while I rest against his strong chest I can still see all of our adventures with my own eyes Every one of them brought us closer and made our relationship something precious I wake up from my slumber at the middle of the night Lying in Nick´s arms, who´s still sleeping tight My dear is only in his boxers, with his arms draped around his bunny Love how you sleep shirtless, you look so handsome that way With your adorable smile, sexy body and good fashion sense, you´re a real looker Your personality is wonderful too, with your sweetness and sense of humor Even though you´re a sly fox and a charming rogue You´re also a husband most loving and true Kind, gentle, compassionate and even humble at times Good with kids and always cares for the wellbeing of the city´s denizens You defended me when I almost lost my job or when we were in danger It´s like it was meant by fate that I experienced that journey with a predator Dating you was always fun, especially when you took me to a ball or to the beach Despite all odds, our relationship went on without a hitch It´s wonderful that a doe like me doesn´t need to be a fox´s meal anymore But instead, I can be his loyal and loving wife You always appreciate even the simplest romantic and affectionate gestures Whether I give you a back rub or bake you blueberry muffins As I think of that, you too open your eyes, noticing that I´m awake In your sleepy smile, I can see how your green eyes shine We´ll always protect our home, never letting it fall Now I´m resting though, feeling the softness of your tail I love it when you wrap it around me like a scarf Makes me wish I had a fluffy tail like that myself As we fall asleep again, you hold me closer like a teddy bear Wonder if there are any similar dreams that we share My eyes are closed, but I can still feel the touch of your cold nose Nothing brightens up my day more than when you kiss me Even though I´m not a fox, your kind almost treats me like part of their pack Our bond as husband and wife is one that´ll never break When we sleep together, no nightmare will ever frighten us In this safe and rustic little home we´re going to spend the rest of our lives Nick, I wish I could never leave your embrace I can feel your warmth even in my dreams. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories